Une nouvelle vie
by X-metaph0r
Summary: Fiction arrêtée, toutes mes excuses.


**Une nouvelle vie.**

**Auteur:** X-metaph0r

**Résumé: **.Ex-cobaye d'Orochimaru, elle a perdue la mémoire. Pour qu'elle puisse commencer une nouvelle vie, Tsunade décide d'organiser des vacances D.[ Couples divers X)

**Couples:** J'vous en dit quelques uns : Shika/Tema - Naru/Hina - Neji/Shino ( hé oui ) - Ino/Choji et d'autres

**Disclaimer:** J'aurais aimé dire " ces personnages sont à moi " mais naaan XD '/

**Note: **Première vraie fiction, je suis prête à écouter vos conseils D soyez indulgents!

**Note 1: **Signaliez les divers fautes dans le texte, j'ai plus de traducteur et j'aimerais un récit à peu près correcte niveau orthographe et vocabulaire .

**Note 2: **Peut-être que vous direz: "Tomoko est une Mary-Sue" , mais vous savez quoi, à quoi sert une fiction si on peut pas s'imaginer dedans ). Enfin, j'avoue que dans certaine fiction, je verrez mal une personne inventée débarquer XD.

**Note 3: **J'ai refais mon chapitre D. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ainsi, merci. [ Les chapitres changeront souvent ! J'essayerais de les perfectionner un peu plus

**Chapitre 1: **

Il était tard. Tsunade était encore dans son bureau, finissant de remplir certains dossiers. Une fois son travail terminé, elle rangea tous ses dossiers dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, un ANBU débarqua brusquement dans son bureau, l'air affolé.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Tsunade, prenant un ton sévère.

- On a retrouvé une jeune fille prés de la rivière! Elle a une chaîne autour de son bras droit, elle est blessée!

-Elle n'est pas avec vous ?!

-Nous l'avons emmenée à l'hôpital!

-Les médecins l'ont guérie?

-Oui, madame. Mais elle a perdue la mémoire... Elle ne sait plus qui elle est, ni d'où elle vient.

-Ha... Cela va nous poser problème...SHIZUNE!

Dans la seconde qui suivie, une jeune femme très belle arriva dans le bureau de Tsunade. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient noirs, et elle était vêtue d'un kimono bleu foncé.

-Shizune, reprit Tsunade, tu vas aller me chercher Tsume et Hana Inuzuka. Et tu me rejoins à l'hôpital, dans la salle 303.

-Bien, madame.

Shizune partit sur le champ, traversant tout Konoha. Le village était endormi, seuls les bars et les restaurants étaient animés. Elle arriva rapidement dans le domaine Inuzuka. Elle traversa l'immense jardin de la famille et toqua à la porte. Les aboiements des chiens retentirent dans la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une Hana encore endormie. Ses cheveux bruns habituellement attachés étaient défaits, ses habits laissaient place à un short et un débardeur.

-Hana & Tsume Inuzuka, vous êtes convoqués par l'Hokage.

-Tout de suite?! Demanda Hana en s'exclamant.

-Oui.

Hana alla s'habiller, laissant Shizune dans le salon. L'Inuzuka alla réveiller sa mére qui se prépara en vitesse, et elles allèrent rejoindre Shizune qui les attendait. Tous les trois partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, l'assistante de Tsunade expliqua les récents évènements aux deux ninja. Une fois arrivé, Shizune les conduit vers la salle 303. Les trois femmes rejoignirent leur Hokage dans la salle d'observation.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Shizune.

-J'aimerais le savoir! C'est pour ça que je vous ai convoqués, Hana et Tsume. J'aimerais savoir si vous reconnaissiez son odeur. Shizune, va essayer de te renseigner aux archives.

-Nous allons voir, répondirent d'une même voix Hana et Tsume.

Les deux femmes allèrent dans la salle d'opération, ou la jeune fille était assise sur une chaise en bois. L'inconnue possédait des cheveux noirs, sauf la frange et les pointes de ses cheveux qui étaient rouges. Ses yeux était bruns foncées, presque noirs, lui donnant un petit côté rebelle. Elle paraissait fragile. Elle était plutôt fine mais pas très grande, peut être qu'elle mesurait un mètre soixante. La chaine qui entourais tout son bras droit était faite en métal, couleur cuivre. Hana s'approcha et s'accroupit devant la jeune inconnue, lui posant diverses questions, mais la jeune fille ne se rappelait de rien. Tsume alla voir Tsunade:

-Elle a l'odeur d'une louve il y a des traces sur sa peau, comme si on lui avait fais des plusieurs piqûres.

Au même moment, Shizune revint avec plusieurs informations:

-Elle fais partie du clan Kanaka, c'est Tomoko. La spécialité de ce clan est de maîtriser les chaines, c'est pour ça qu'elle en possède une d'ailleurs. Elle a disparue il y a six ans, alors qu'elle devait entrer dans l'académie ninja. Trois ans plus tard, une équipe d'ANBU la retrouva avec Orochimaru a Oto no Kuni. Le seul rescapé est mort au bout de deux jours après son retour à Konoha, tous les autres se sont faits tuer à Oto. Les blessures étaient plutôt importantes, coups de griffes, des morsures, des coupures...

- Ha, soupira Tsunade, c'est une ex-cobaye de ce serpent. A mon avis les cheveux rouges sont les effets secondaires de l'expérience, il a du essayer de mélanger l'ADN d'un loup et d'un humain.

-C'est horrible! s'exclama Hana.

-C'est pour ça, continua Tsunade, que vous allez la garder pendant cette nuit, s'il vous plaît. Je pense qu'il se sentira mieux auprès des chiens...

- Ok.

Tomoko ouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée sur un matelas, dans une pièce plutôt désordonnée. !elle se leva et vit un jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement.. La chambre était plutôt grande, il y avait un bureau en bois massif ou plusieurs documents, feuilles et photos traînaient. Devant le lit, il y avait un meuble ou un télé était posé dessus. les porte de l'armoire était entre ouverte, laissant dépasser la manche d'un manteau. Tomoko le prit et partit de la chambre.

Elle atterrit dans un couloir, les murs était peints en blanc cassé, et plusieurs tableaux et photos y étaient accrochés. La jeune fille n'osa pas entrer dans les autres pièce, alors elle descendit et arriva dans une immense pièce.

La pièce était découpée en deux parties différents: le salon et la salle à manger. C'était très beau. Le salon comportait une table basse noire était encadré par deux canapé brun/chocolat, la télé était posée sur un meuble ou divers magasine était rangé, contre le murs. Sur les étagères il y avait des livres, des bibelots. Les murs était jaunes foncés donnant un coté oriental à la maison

Sur l'autre partit de l'immense pièce, il y avait la salle à manger. Un long buffet était posé le long du mur. Sur ce même buffets, il y avait des bougies, des cadres, des bibelots, des vases, c'était vraiment jolie. la table était en verre, elle était très belle.

Tomoko sortit de la salle à manger pour se retrouvait dans la cuisine, qui était rouges et argenté, ou Tsume et Hana était attablées.

-Ho, bonjours Tomoko! Nous sommes Tsume et Hana Inuzuka. Hier, on nous a demandé de te garder chez nous, viens assis toi.

Tomoko s'assit et regarda les deux femmes. Comme le jeune homme dans la chambre, elles portaien également des marques rouge sur les joues en forme de Triangle, leurs cheveux étaiet bruns aussi. L'une avait les cheveux court en pétards, l'autre les avait long et attachés. Elle étaient vraiment belles.

-Tu as empruntés la veste de Kiba? Demanda soudain Tsume, la dame au cheveux en pétard.

- Heu oui, ça ne gêne pas j'espere...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas! De toute manière, il faudra que t'ailles t'acheter des habits !

- Tu n'as pas eu peur des chiens? Demanda Hana.

- Non, j'adore les chiens!

- Vraiment?

-Oui!

- Bon...Je vais te chercher des anciens habits à moi, ceux que tu avais hier sont vraiment en mauvais états...

Hana ramena une robe noir et un pantalon blanc à Tomoko, celle-ci s'habilla rapidement dans la salle de bain, après avoir pris une bonne douche. Quand les deux femmes sortirent de la maison, un gros chien arriva devant eux:

-C'est Akamaru, le chien de Kiba.

Akamaru était très grand pour un chien, on pourrait monter dessus. Les deux brunes partirent, se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Konoha était un village très grand. Il y avait beaucoup de magasins, de bars, de restaurants... Il y avait beaucoup de personnes, des ninja, des enfants, des femmes... Tomoko aimait beaucoup cette ville, sans savoir qu'elle y avait déjà vécue.

Pendant que Hana et Tomoko se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto débarqua dans ce même bureau, Tsunade l'attendait.

- Tsunade-obachan, tu m'as convoqué?!

-Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit de NE PAS ME TUTOYER !!!

-Désolé...

-Pendant la nuit un équipe d'ANBU a retrouvé une jeune fille du nom de Kanaka Tomoko. Elle a perdue la mémoire, et donc elle n'a pas de maison. C'est pour cela que TU vas la garder chez toi un bout de temps!

-Pourquoi moi? Chez moi c'est sale, y'a les slips qui sont partouts y'a pleinde poussière et le lait est périmé!

- Tu rangeras !

- Et puis d'abords, c'est qui cette Tomoko?

-Une ancienne cobaye d'Orochimaru.

Naruto se crispa et baissa la tête:

- Il faut qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, cette Tomoko! Il faut qu'elle se souvienne de Sasuke...Murmura le jeune homme.

- Sasuke n'est pas notre première priorité , Naruto!

Au même moment, Hana Inuzuka et Tomoko Kanaka débarquèrent dans le bureau.


End file.
